


Pull Away The World From Me

by hopelessandtaken



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Multi, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessandtaken/pseuds/hopelessandtaken
Summary: His eyes still unbeliving in the sky – turned slowly down, to the child in his arms. To the brunettes‘ easement was the child breathing and sleeping peacefully.The child, so very young, at least four years old. With light brown, gravity defying hair. A heart shaped face and tiny button nose. Smooth skin and clothes too big for his small body.„Fuck me sideway with a fucking fork.“
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Conductor

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo ... I was kind of scared to post this story.
> 
> Don't be too hard on me ... 
> 
> English isn't my first language. There might be mistakes.  
> I hope some of you will like it and I would love to hear some feedback! :)
> 
> _________
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Character Death

It was rare for him to visit a city as big as Tokyo. Here it was livelier than Namimori and he liked it. But what was vivacious than his current life? Compared to that, Tokyo, the largest city, was a walk in a quiet empty park. It was easy .... neutral.

He sighed, thinking he would never be able to live such a normal life.  
After all, he wasn't for his own amusement here in Tokyo.

Pulling the corners of his mouth down, he looked at his 'teacher'. As usual, in his little flawless suit and the yellow pacifier around his neck. A strong contrast to his dark perfect clothes.

At the moment, Tsuna was sitting on a bench, alone, apart from the others. They were in a park (he didn't know exactly which part of the city they were in, but he thought it was nice here, everything looked stunning and bright).

For that moment, he watched as Reborn was about to turn his cameleon into a hammer, which was way too big for his little fingers. The Arcobaleno could deal with it, nevertheless, and swung it with a force against Lambo, who screamed trying to run away. The emphasis was on 'tried'.  
Tsuna pinched his eyelids as it impacted with Lambo's arm, and it was likely that the child would be thrown a few yards forward, even if it was only his arm.  
There followed a loud scream and finally the crying.

Tsuna pulled himself to his feet, with a lot of strength. He was so tired.  
Was a short peaceful moment too much to ask for?

Luckily the park was empty, as if a cold wind had scared all the people away. It forced them to go home ... And now the soon-to-be Mafia boss got the urge to be back in his little town. In his warm cuddly bed.  
But his fate hated him, throwing him new problems over and over again on his stony way.  
It wasn't so long ago that they came from the future and defeated Byakuran. Now, he was sure that soon something new would be waiting for him.  
He didn't want it. He just wanted to run away. Even if he loved his new friends above everything else. All these responsibilities were too much for him. With such a young age ... 

_he already had a man killed —  
_

This thought made him cry every time and the first time he had to vomit. It was too much, just too much. It ate him up from the inside.

Now he had to concentrate on Lambo ...

He was beside his little Lightning Guardian in just a few steps, who was wriggling on the floor, hiding a crying face behind his tiny palms.  
He pried the hands of his face with caution. Lambo stared at Tsuna, his face red and his eyes already swollen.

"Tsuna-nii." He sobbed while Tsuna watched snot and tears mingle as he tried to cover up the evidence of his weakness.

A gentle smile brightened the face of the brunette. "Don't cry." Then he gently pulled the little child into his arms and held him in a cradle.  
Dainty arms immediately clung to Tsuna's neck and a face hid where shoulder and neck met.  
Tsuna got up and squeezed his brother, he met Reborn's eyes, who stared at the two dissatisfied.  
Tsuna just shook his head and turned away, heading back to the bench.  
"Do you feel any pain?"

"Mhm ... m-my arm hurts. B-but ... just a little bit !!" Hiccuped Lambo and wet Tsuna's shirt with his tears.

Tsuna settled on the bench, Lambo on his lap. His fingers were buried in the black curls of the child and gently massaged the scalp. "You know that you shouldn't provoke Reborn." Tsuna whispered softly, his words only meant for Lambo.

In response, Lambo buried himself more and more in the arms of his brother. As a consolation, his arms tightened around the small body of Lambo.  
He had to smile, because even if he hated all his responsibilities, this right here was the reason why he wouldn't trade his life with someone else. His friends, no, family were priceless and irreplaceable.

However, this quiet moment was soon interrupted by the next conflict between his Guardians. Tsuna didn't even have to listen to what the argument was about, it was certainly something unnecessary. What no normal person would be upset about, but his family wasn't normal ...  
The brunette let his gaze wander through the park until his eyes finally caught on two people who were just following undisturbed the stone path of the park. From time to time the two men threw funny and irritated looks at his family. They clearly were seeing this for the first time.

Teens with ... weapons.  
_Weapons!!  
_

Tsuna's eyes widened as Gokudera grabbed his dynamite and was about to light it. He couldn't let this happen, it would get them all in trouble.  
With panic, Tsuna saw briefly to the two men — who had stopped to watch what happened — and hoped with sincerity that they didn't call the police.  
"Lambo." Tsuna said alarmed, trying to gently but quickly break away from the child. Why didn't Reborn do anything ?!

Instead, the baby watched the others with an amusing look.  
He really enjoyed tormenting Tsuna and this was confirmed as both eyes met. Ominous black eyes on bright hazelnut colored eyes. "I'm sorry Lambo, but you have to let me go, now!" Said Tsuna's panic-stricken voice, but the child didn't want to break away from him, Lambo whined instead. Hence he had no other choice but to scream. "Gokudera, no!" He jumped on his now sleepy legs and tried not to collapse again. Meanwhile, Lambo made a frightened sound for the movement came unexpectedly.  
With Lambo in his arms, Tsuna sprinted to the others, panicked.  
He was grateful that Gokudera hesitated as Tsuna screamed for him. He finally approached.

Totally out of breath, even though it were maybe ten meters (he could feel Reborn's fiery look on his body, and hours of training for the future), Tsuna put himself between Gokudera and Mukuro, which was so stupid ... He had a child in his arms. Bloody hell!  
At the same time, Tsuna wondered where Mukuro came from because he was absent a few minutes ago.

"Kufufu, out of the way, I have to teach someone a lesson."

Tsuna was cowering in front of his Mist Guardian as both eyes met. He was still scary in Tsuna's eyes. "N-No." He contradicted, whereupon those mismatched eyes formed into narrow slits.

"Oya, do you finally have the desire to die?"

"Fuck off, pineapple head, don't talk in such a tone with Jūdaime! Don't even look at him with your demonic eyes !!"

Why did he even try to place himself between them, the danger? Mukuro personally embodied this. His whole famiglia did.  
There was no point in calming them, but Tsuna tried anyway. "Guys, please, you are only collecting unwanted attention with your behavior, which causes us more problems." Tsuna's eyes hardened. "Especially Chrome will suffer if you get us in trouble." If Mukuro didn't want to obey, Tsuna would pull that card, and fortunately, it did work. This time. The only time probably. Oh well, he had to be satisfied. After all, he couldn't have everything in life, 

_but what did he already have?  
_

For a brief moment, one red eye of Mukuro flashed. His eyes hardened as well and his creepy grin vanished from his thin lips. "Well, for once ... I obey." Without further ado, Mukuro disappeared into Indigo smoke, leaving Chrome with an apologetic look, but Tsuna just shook his head. It wasn't her fault.

"Bastard." Muttered Gokudera and put the dynamite away again. 

Tsuna's sharp eyes —which moved with such speed to his friend and made him flinch — silenced him. With a satisfied nod and a small smile, he turned away and walked back to the bench, Lambo still in his arms.  
"Lambo, would you like ice cream later?"

Lambo's sobbing had been stopped for a long time and yet his face still looked very tear-stained. He looked at Tsuna wide-eyed. As if a god was looking down on him whom he adored over everything else. "Yes, please," he whispered timidly.

Maybe Tsuna was a deity for Lambo at that moment, an angel, whatever. A person who would protect him most of all. A presence that enveloped him with a warm aura and gave security.

••••

_"Are you sure to send them away?"  
_

_"No ... but what should we do? Even if Vongola is at the top, this famiglia isn't harmless, they also have a big impact in the mafia world, even if not as deeply rooted as we are."  
_

_"I don't trust them."  
_

_"Varia will accompany you, … in the background."  
_

••••

The sun was almost setting, its orange rays stained the sky like on a canvas. Despite the slow lack of sun, her heat remained, but not as unbearable as during the day.  
The cool breeze ruffled Tsuna's hair even more, but it didn't bother him. Instead, he took deep breaths and enjoyed the brief silence before they entered the huge skyscraper in front of them, hundreds of steps ahead of them.  
Reborn sat relaxed on his shoulder, one hand firmly buried in Tsuna's brown hair. The hitman pulled it lightly to give him the start. With a nod and a determined look, he climbed the steps with his guardians (this time Hibari was also present). Not even a few feet away, the huge door opened and a warm yellow light greeted the Vongola group. Tsuna stopped to look back. One last time he assured himself that everyone was there. Lambo took the opportunity and hopped by his side to take the warm hand of Tsuna, then he squeezed it lightly. Tsuna gave a gentle smile to his Lighting Guardian and continued his way.  
He had a good feeling.

_He didn't know why his intuition didn't work in those moments.  
_

*******

A static crackle sounded in his ear and a few seconds later a deep voice followed. "They have arrived."

He suppressed his grin and nodded, even if the person at the other end couldn't see him. "Very good, I hope everyone is in position." His excitement, however, he couldn't suppress. It would be good and in the end he hoped that they were at the top. No, he didn't hope, he was confident they would.

One last time, he looked out the window, at the twilight.  
Meanwhile, deep red veiled a part of the sky. 

If things go well, he'll see a lot more of this color today.

The man stepped away from the window and straightened his tie on the way out of the room.  
He would greet the Vongola with open arms—

_Let it all come crashing down._

*******

They were taken to a huge dining room. The floor was so polished Tsuna could see their blurred reflections. No dust or any scratches to see. It was impressive.  
And then they were still in such a conspicuous place in Tokyo.

Tsuna's legs trembled slightly — agitated — but he didn't let it show. This would be a fatal mistake. Opponents would use such a thing in their favor.  
Reborn warned him on the way here that he couldn't trust everyone in the mafia and he took that to heart.  
But he didn't feel bad, so everything would go well.

They all took their seats at a long mahogany table. Even this one was extremely polished. The Vongola boss tried to relax his stiff shoulders, his back straight.  
Reborn hopped off his shoulder and took place next to him on a chair that was piled with many pillows. Tsuna didn't know where the pillows came from. He didn’t even want to know.

Silence spread in the hall as they waited for the 'boss'. The longer it got, the more restless his friends became. Some of them couldn't sit still long enough. Tsuna had to watch them with a sigh, but he smiled anyway. Lambo sat next to him on the right side, also on several pillows because he was just too small. That Gokudera agreed to let him sit there — on the right side of his boss !! — was surprising, but he was grateful. Lambo already seemed frustrated and shaken all day. Probably because of Reborn ...

The loud opening of the door at the end of the hall interrupted Tsuna's train of thought and brought him to a standstill. The words for a greeting already on his lips as a middle-aged man entered the hall. He had platinum blond hair gelled back, his face freshly shaved. The eyes were icy blue, threatening,

but Tsuna saw only friendliness what he would later regret. Because he is and was naive.

A sharp smile rested on thin lips as the man came closer and closer. His arms spread mockingly. "Ah, Vongola Boss the Tenth, Decimo, it's an honor to finally meet you." Now he stood in front of Tsuna, unusually close, and dropped his arms again. His right hand stopped to take for Tsuna. The man's handshake was firm, with too much force, and short.

"I am still a simple boy." Tsuna said with a laugh as everyone sat down again. Now other members of the other family were also at the table.  
One, two, three .... five counted Tsuna. There weren't many.  
Rain, Storm, Cloud, Lightning and Sun. The boss himself, however, wasn't a Sky.

The man then laughed himself. "Not at all, you've done impressive things ... if the rumors are true, but that you've defeated _The Xanxus_ or even had the upper hand. Amazing. " He folded his hands on the table, unable to see any rings.

The man's compliments embarrassed Tsuna and his gaze fell slightly — Reborn beside him narrowed his eyes. "That ... you could say that, but ...." Tsuna's eyes met those of the man again, flashing orange briefly, a gentle smile decorating the boy's face. It brought people to melt. "Without the support of my friends, I would never have made it and wouldn't have gotten this far." A small hand wrapped around his own under the table and it made his smile more radiant.

The man leaned back in his chair and his face petrified. "Indeed." Then he waved his hand briefly and persons in the corners of the hall started to serve the food. Cold eyes wandered over to Reborn. "Wine?" He asked while pouring himself deep red wine in a glass. Reborn said no with a slight smirk.

None of the Vongola touched food or the drinks. 

Talking to this man seemed complicated. He would ask strange questions and if Tsuna didn't know what to say, one of his friends jumped in. For the most part Gokudera and Reborn.  
Even wondering how well his mother is left the man's mouth. Private questions that were actually uninteresting ...  
No questions about Vongola. Nothing. Tsuna thought he would try to squeeze things out of him nobody knew.  
He was wrong and slowly the others began to relax for the man didn't seem to be a threat.

The sun disappeared from the sky for a long time and it became ever later. Lambo next to him struggled not to let his eyelids fall. The untouched food has long been brought away and Tsuna thought it was about time they left.  
This man just seemed to want to get to know the new Vongola group ...

The small hand in his squeezed him tight, then Tsuna looked down. A questioning look on his face. "I have to go .... Tsuna-nii." Lambo whispered, pinching his legs together.

The brunette frowned, briefly assuring that the man was still talking to Reborn and then answering Lambo. "Can you wait a little longer? We'll drive straight back to the hotel." 

But Lambo just shook his head. "Have been waiting a long time, but I can't hold it in anymore Tsuna ... please." 

Too weak to say no, Tsuna nodded.  
"Ah, Mister ..." Tsuna realized that he didn't even know the man's name. Did he introduce himself and Tsuna didn't pay attention? No ... he was focused the whole evening. 

The man broke off in the middle of a sentence, he knew that he was meant. "Hm?"

"The bathroom ... where is it?"

"Oh, one of the staff will take you there, do not worry." 

As soon as the words left him, a young woman stood by Tsuna's side. She bowed briefly. "If you would follow me." Her tone was sharp and choppy.

The Vongola boss rose, the chair's legs scratched unbearably along the tiled floor. "Jūdaime, wait." Gokudera muttered next to Lambo, who heard the conversation between them, but Tsuna only shook his head with a smile. Then he followed the woman from the hall, Lambo firmly by his side.

"Well ..." began the man and studied attentively the Vongola group, the air around him heavy and dark.

*******

"Lambo are you finished?" Tsuna knocked on the door and glanced at his bracelet watch. The younger woman a few feet away from him.

"One minute, Tsuna-nii." Came the muffled voice of Lambo, then he heard water running.

"Alright ... we've been gone a bit too long." Muttered Tsuna and stepped away from the door, his back still turned to the woman.

Had he been more attentive.

One hand wrapped around his mouth and neck. "Not a word."  
Shocked, Tsuna froze. "Your rings and box." The woman.  
Her hand around his neck released him, but then something thin and hard pressed against his spine. A gun.

No.

His body started to shake again. 'Pull yourself together Tsuna! You had worse things in your way! ' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Get on with it!" Barked the woman and pushed him against the wall so he had no room to move. 

At that moment, Lambo left the bathroom, but he froze right away when he saw the scene in front of him. "Tsuna-nii !!"

Before the woman could react, Tsuna's elbow was already in her stomach, the pistol clanking to the ground. She stumbled back a bit "Lambo, run !!!" Shouted Tsuna as he used the woman's distance and slammed his knee into her face while she tried to writhe in pain. Then he kicked the pistol aside, which slid to Lambo's feet. The Lightning Guardian reached for it and ran as fast as his little legs thought was possible.

*******

The door to the hall slammed against the wall as Lambo ran in, tears streaming, gun still in his hand. "Reborn!! Tsuna-nii ... Tsuna..." Lambo gasped desperately for air.

A chair rattled to the floor, Gokudera. He got up with such force. His venomous eyes were fixed on the man and dynamite already between his fingers. "I knew there was something wrong, nobody would want to meet us with no reason! Bastard!"  
Chrome hurried to Lambo, shoved him behind him and summoned her trident. He clung at her bare leg, the gun still clutched in his tiny hand.

In all the tangle Yamamoto contacted the Varia.

"Ah, that bitch messed it up." The man breathed softly and rose without worries. Not alarmed as all the weapons were pulled. His people were ready to fight, like Vongola.

Hell was going on.

It all happened too fast.  
When Tsuna crashed into the hall, most of his opponents had already fallen to the ground. His friends had everything under control. Thank God.

But ... it was too easy.

Even if the family was influential, but small. Why would they mess with Vongola?  
Tsuna stepped over an unconscious body, then on to the miserable 'boss' whom Hibari likely defeated on his own with his tonfas.  
An arm dangled unnaturally at his side, broken. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the man on the ground. But the man just grinned as if he had already won. "Decimo." He murmured and spat some blood on Tsuna's sneakers. "Decimo." He repeated. "You think you have the upper hand. Geez ... the whole Vongola thinks so, but ...." His cold eyes screamed for blood to flow. "Did you ever think what could happen to you at home when no one is present?"

Some in the room gasped and Tsuna froze.

"Come on." The man mumbled what made the power to go off. But it was only pitch-black for a few seconds, because a beamer flickered up and shone against the bare wall behind the man.

"What ..." Tsuna stared in disbelief at the video recording.  
His mother in the kitchen, cooking. She was probably humming to herself, unconcerned. She moved around with ease, got things out of the fridge, and began cutting vegetables with a knife at the counter.  
Tsuna's threatening eyes rooted the man in his place, Sky Flames activated. "Bastard." Swore Tsuna and stepped up.

"Shocked? That's not all. "

Tsuna's eyes jumped back to the video. This time it showed I-pin and Fuuta, playing. "No, no, no, what do you want?"

"Tsuna, stay calm." Reborn was by his side as well.  
He couldn't stay calm. Again, he involved innocent people, in a dangerous situation. His family. He wouldn't lose important people a second time like in the old future.

"Do not worry, as long as you give us your rings, nothing will happen to your beloved family." The man mocked them all. 

It made Tsuna even more angry. "Rings and boxes ... What do you want with them?! You can't use them."

"To destroy."

"For what purpose?!! Power? Good, you can have them."

"Tsuna."

"No, Reborn, my family, no." He couldn't think clearly anymore. But what should he do? Vongola the Tenth, Decimo, was a child after all. A teenager.  
"Tsuna!" Now it was Lambo who shouted his name, standing next to him, grabbing his hand. The voice of the child trembled. "Don't—"

A blast. Ear splintering. He saw red. So much red. Cow-stained top greedily sucked in the thick red liquid and took it for itself.  
Tsuna's breath was gone. Where did the bullit come from? Tsuna catched Lambo before his body could fall to the ground, he laid cradled in Tsuna's arms, 

Similar this morning. But so different. 

Tears ran down Lambo's cheeks. Tsuna didn't want to know how much pain his little brother was going through but he also wanted to take it away. Shocked, he looked at the man. "What have you done." 

His flames spread. Howled. Declared war. Shouting for help from his allies.

And they did.

Without saying anything, Hibari kicked the man to the ground, but the man only groaned briefly. "A warning." Spat that disgusting figure and had the nerve to look into Tsuna's eyes. "The Rings." Another kick occurred. "You are inferior to us." The man gasped.

More doors slammed open. More people in suits, guns drawn. From pistol to katana.

It all happened too fast. Way too fast. At one point, Yamamoto laid on the ground, his own sword in his chest.

No.  
No.  
Then it was Chrome. He couldn't look. Her head ... her head.  
No.  
Varia.  
They were overwhelmed.  
Explosions.

"We want to obliterate Vongola, many families want to." Tsuna heard weakly. Everything was just white noise. Lambo was bleeding to death in his arms, barely breathing.  
A body fell to the ground next to Tsuna. Hibari. Red. So much red.  
Tsuna's eyes wide open, pupils small. He couldn't move.  
Lambo fell from his arms. From afar he could hear Reborn screaming for him. The words he said? He didn’t know.  
Tsuna slowly rose.  
The man in front of him, behind him countless people with flames activated.

The video flickered to the next shot and he saw even more red.  
Mama.  
Fuuta.  
I-pin.

"Your ring." He said and opened his palm. Why did he have all the rings, except his and that of Lambo?  
How?  
They were strong. Vongola was strong. So why?

_Why wasn't he strong enough?  
_

What was he still fighting for?  
His hands shook as he pulled the Vongola ring off of his finger.  
Before he could put it in the man's hand, another loud bang echoed through the hall. White light blinded him. It surrounded his whole body.

Until he could see again, this ... this ... bloodthirsty person no longer stood before him.

Darkness.

Nothing.

Death?

That was in front of him.  
He was so tired.

They were gone.

Hopeless.

So he closed his eyes and let the darkness unfold.

_He was never in control.  
_


	2. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning:_
> 
> Character Death

_It hurts. So much._

A small child — not even six years old — with a hole in his chest. A hole as small as a raisin.  
Oh, how such a small wound could be so fatal and dangerous. Especially in such a small body.

Lambo laid with panic in the warmth of Tsuna's arms. His eyes wide open and yet he noticed nothing, it was all blurry. Bright colors that blended and dazzled.  
His small hands painfully searched for the wound on his chest.  
Warm liquid flowed.  
Blood.  
Metallic scents filled his nostrils. At that moment, he perceived everything much more than usual, but he felt himself weakening.

_I'm afraid. So scared, he thought desperately._

Not even his brother's warm arms could calm him down.

Unbearable.  
The pain.  
_Let it stop._

"Tsuna-nii." He gasped, but his brother no longer heard him, too absorbed in his thoughts. Just as desperate.

Blood filled his mouth. "Tsuna-nii .... scared ... I—" he stopped himself as he was laid on the cold floor.  
_No, don't go._ But the words no longer left his mouth, it was too filled with blood and seemed to suffocate him. Lambo tried — and he succeeded! — to roll with a lot of force on his side. He didn't want to die. The thought alone was scary. What came afterwards?

Simple activities that Lambo wanted to do were now so far away. Even the promise to eat, with his brother and the others, sweets in the evening. The movie he wanted to see.  
He was so looking forward to it.  
In the arms of Tsuna or Chrome.  
It shouldn't be the end yet.

_Why?_

There were so many thoughts buzzing in his head that, at first, he didn't notice something round rolling towards him.  
Opposite him, face to face, an empty wide opened eye stared at him. An eye once with so much warmth and light. Heat that was directed countless times at him.

And so much red, red, red ...

Her blood drenched hair clung to her snow-white skin like spider webs.  
But where was her rest of the body? Lambo couldn't find it and didn't move for it.  
Not even a scream did he bring out. He couldn't.  
His vision worsened by any seconds, the numbing feeling slowly easing the unbearable pain.

"Your ring." Heard the little boy in the whole cries of the others loud and clear.  
His blurry gaze returned to Tsuna — his sky — away from Chrome.  
They would kill Tsuna, too. _'No. Not him. Tsuna-nii. '_  
Lambo was young, but he understood what death meant.

***

_"Lambo." Reached him the voice of Giannini._

_Giannini from the future._

_Suddenly so serious, he held his ten-year bazooka in strained arms. "Listen carefully."_  
_At this important moment, Lambo forgot the sweets in his little fingers._  
_"I know you probably won't understand, but if Tsuna is ever in any danger and there is no other way out—" Giannini's index finger wandered to a white little button on the bazooka. It floated gently over the button. "— then you aim at your beloved boss and press with all your strength on this button._

_Did you understand me Lambo? With all your power!"_

***

_"With all your power!"_ The voice was still in Lambo's head when he drew his bazooka to his body in all the chaos and aimed at Tsuna with his last strength.

If he and the others couldn't survive. Then Tsunayoshi at least, if there was still hope for him.

With all the last strength,

Before Tsuna could hand over his ring,

His last Lightning Flames sparked to life—

And the room filled with a blinding white light.

Then Tsuna was already gone.

••••

_This meant really goodbye ..._  
Tears stained his face.

Lambo's small lips formed a smile as he closed his eyes and the loud sounds were slowly muted by the impending death.

For the first time, he really saved his Tsuna-nii.

_A final farewell with a new life as it's gift._

He loved his brother so much.  
And he would 

forever.

_Even in another life._


	3. Are You Ten Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Language. Onodera swears _a lot_.

The loud sound of a cellphone woke the chestnut brown-haired from his dreamless sleep. He groaned annoyed and stretched out his pale arm to look for this annoying device. But what he felt was something completely different: something soft, smooth, it was warm ... a body.  
Immediately he opened his eyes and stared into hazelnut colored eyes.

"Good morning, Ritsu." The man muttered with a tired smile. A normal person would now reciprocate that loving smile, but Ritsu wasn't one of those normal persons. So he tried slowly to slip away from Takano, but promptly the man's arm shot forward and snaked around Ritsu's hip. Now, the man didn't seem so tired anymore. "Ah ~ It's too early to get up, my dear."

Ritsu began to fidget and press, but he wasn't strong enough. "T-Takano-san, what are you doing in my bed ?!"

His boss sighed, hugging Ritsu a little tighter and inhaling the sweet smell of Ritsu. It was a mix of the previous night's sweat and vanilla shampoo. "Remember ... we are in my apartment." Puffed Takano in his ear and grinned when he noticed the trembling of his lover. "Did you forget our wonderful night?" They lay chest to chest, bare warm skin.

"W-What?" Stammered the green-eyed man with a slight touch of pink cheeks. His wriggling increased. "Let me go, my ... my phone."

The dark-haired man chuckled softly and pressed a loving kiss on Ritsu's forehead just to annoy him. "You can call back later, it's still early ... Mhh ... maybe we could ..." He pressed another kiss on Ritsu's cheek "... Repeat the previous night."

Scandalously, Ritsu gasped. "Takano-san, how can you say that?"

"What, I know you like it."

"Let me go."

"No."

The cellphone didn't stop ringing. "Takano !! It might be important."

"I doubt it." Nevertheless, he let go of his stubborn partner, but reluctantly.

Without waiting another second, Ritsu scrambled out of bed and searched in his pocket for his cell phone, forgetting that he was completely naked, but Masamune remained calm and enjoyed the sight.  
"H-hello?" He heard Ritsu talking. "Mother, what? No! ... I-" A long pause followed. He probably had to listen to a long speech from his mother.  
"Mother ... please ... I'm so sorry." Ritsu glanced at his boss, who laid grinning on the bed and bared his body. Blood shot into Ritsu's cheeks and his green eyes were wide open. "Cover yourself!" For a moment Ritsu forgot that he was talking to his mother on the phone.

Despite Ritsu's protest, the black-haired man didn't move and instead supported his head with his hand, the grin never left his face.  
How much he would touch or caress this milky body. Right now, even though Ritsu is on the phone with his mother and she probably wouldn't think it appropriate.  
He wanted to be as close to his lover as never before.

It wasn't long before Ritsu interrupted the conversation with his mother and put his cellphone aside. Only then did he notice his own nakedness.  
Masamune watched as Ritsu kept blushing, so red that he thought it was impossible, but Ritsu surprised him again and again. Even in things the brunette couldn't control. He made the impossible possible.

With unbelievable speed —which, according to Masamune's opinion, he should apply in his job— Ritsu gathered his clothes off the ground and put on the bare necessities. Masamune sighed, the beautiful morning was over. He should've known it. "Where do you want to go?"

Ritsu paused, but his fidgeting continued. The pants seemed to be too tight. "You're still asking that ?! In my apartment, obviously."

"I'll accompany you," his boss muttered, reaching for his boxer shorts, which laid practically on his nightstand. They had a wild night, and Ritsu could see the bemusement in Takano's face.

"Absolutely not!" Shouted Ritsu and ran out of the bedroom. He couldn't allow this! His apartment was a disaster, boxes scattered in confused spaces. Some open and some not even touched.  
He was free today ... presumably Ritsu should finally take care of the hustle. But what should he do? His new job didn't make it easy for him to move in a new apartment and then there was ... Takano-san.

After all this years ...

Agitated, he put on his shoes without tying them, and practically shot through Takano's apartment door, right into his — which he had stupidly not locked. What an idiot he could sometimes be. ( _'Probably always'_ , Takano would now say, no, claim. After all, the things that came out of his mouth weren't true.)

***

The first thing Ritsu did in his apartment was to get some hot coffee. He hoped that it would at least relax him a bit. 

As he strolled to his fridge, still tired, he realized with disappointment and anger that his fridge wasn't even decently filled. If his mother saw this ... his head would roll.  
Luckily he still had coffee milk.  
He reached for it and let the fridge slowly fall close by itself while he went back to his waiting hot coffee on the counter. Ritsu watched as the slightly yellowish fluid mingled with the deep-darkened brew and turned to a lighter brown. For a brief moment, the color reminded him of Takano's soft amber eyes, in which he had lost himself so many times. And yesterday was no exception. These eyes mesmerized him like Medusa. They froze him and kept luring him on and on to Takano.

Ritsu shook his head, no, he didn't want to waste his thoughts on this. He didn't want to fall for this man again, _but didn't it already happen?_

He followed the man to his fucking bedroom. 

Ritsu didn't know what to do next. As soon as he was in a new apartment, had a new job, to get his life in order, to start a new beginning —

There were already small stones in his way, which would increase in size and take on weight. All this in a single week. Unbelievable. Life really hated him.

Ritsu sighed again, took his filled cup in his hand and went into the living room. There he sank on the sofa, surrounded by nothing but laundry.  
Disorder, that's what it was, like the inside of him.

Slightly desperate, Ritsu leaned back, rubbed his temples, and then closed his eyes, coffee in hand. Totally forgotten so that it tilted slightly to the side and hot droplets came into contact with his jeans. The brunette cried out for a moment, but put his hand over his mouth abruptly. The walls were thin. Too fucking thin. He just knew!

However, it was already too late for that. His front door rattled and a deep voice penetrated the silence. "Oi !! Onodera! What happened? Open the door!"  
He couldn't have been that loud! Certainly Takano waited only for a small opening which he could then grab immediately. Ha, who is the stalker now?!

Surely the crazy guy was already at his door before.

Takano pushed from the outside at the front door, but then found that it gave slightly in to his weight and opened. "You idiot! Who leaves his door open? Do you want somebody to kill you?" He said angrily as he stomped into the apartment and made sure that the damn door was really closed. In the Genkan, he neatly put his shoes aside (not like Onodera kicking his shoes to the side) and went deeper into the apartment. What Takano got to see made his eyes widen slightly. Then his brow furrowed and at the same time a long whistle escaped his mouth. "Wow, and I thought my flat would be sloppy sometimes, but this ... Wow."

"Takano-san, please keep your mouth shut, you have no business here, this is trespassing!" Stuttered Ritsu and sat upright, thoughtfully, because he still had his hot coffee in his hand he should put away, best to be on the safe side. "Besides, I don't even live here for a week, no wonder there's such a mess here, so don't start making prejudices."

"Too late."

Ritsu groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself quietly.

But Takano escaped nothing. With only two big steps, he was on Onodera's side. The sofa sank with his weight as he sat down next to him. "Why don't you go to sleep or you relax a bit and ..." His eyes turned to the pigsty, which was supposed to be the home of an adult human being. "... and I am cleaning up somewhat." A small grin ignited his lips and his eyes began to twinkle. "As a thanks for the last night."

Immediately, Ritsu jumped up, almost choking on his breath as he took a deep one. "How can you say such things? B-Besides, I was drunk. "

"You weren't, you just drank water."

"N-no."  
He had? He was sure ...  
"It doesn't matter, yesterday hadn't any meaning! It was nothing!" This time Ritsu held his breath, for it was not his intention to spit such words. "A-Ah." Slowly he turned to Takano, but it was already too late. Takano's eyes were screaming for pain.  
He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't want to be taken by surprise.  
His open mouth closed and the air slowly escaped his nose. "I'm sorry." He didn't even let Takano speak and slowly reached for his arm, pulling on it to indicate that the man in front of him should get up from the sofa. "Please leave my apartment now Takano-san, you entered my home without asking and now you're trying to annoy me with your words and deeds."  
He needed time, a lot of time to process it all. Because he was still not sure if he could give Takano that what he wanted so much. The wound was still too deep for that.

"You're not the only one who's hurt." Takano mumbled before leaving his apartment.

The silence was now suffocating.

•••

It burned. His whole body was burning and he didn't know why.  
The flames in his body, so deep inside him, licked the walls of his chest, with the intention of breaking free.

Left.  
It was the strongest there.  
His left side. His chest.  
It hurt and yet the warmth gave him a feeling of security.

Where are the others?  
He was afraid? But why?

Weightless.  
Darkness.

Everything was dark. Were his eyes closed or even open? His eyesight was still there, wasn't it?  
He couldn't move his body, but he felt it. From head to toe, to the fingertips, it tingled.

Everything was fine, right?  
That warmth, that burning sensation would protect him. The flames ...  
Flame?  
Which flames?  
He forgot something.  
Where were ... the others. The others? Who?

He could remember the bright laughter, how much it filled him and the warmth in his body further ignited. It was important. The others. His eyes filled with salty tears that rolled down his hot cheeks in seconds. He didn't want to forget such beautiful things.

_"Tsunayoshi, you are safe now."_

Tsunayoshi, his name.

His head felt empty.

Oblivion.

But he wasn't allowed to forget his name.  
It was important, but something else was important as well. But what? What?

Tired.

His consciousness dwindled and was again enveloped into the darkness.  
The last thing he felt was unusual cold and the feeling of falling.

•••

"I want to die." Groaned Ritsu as he banged his head on the desk, the others in the room hissed. This was certainly painful.

"Aww, Rittie, don't be so negative, the day has just begun.", Kisa beamed next to him and patted his back with such force that he wasn't supposed to possess. He was so petite and small. And could he just see pink flowers buzzing around Kisa?

Ritsu rubbed his eyes. He had too little sleep.

His whole weekend — his damned free time — he had spent putting his apartment in order and ... drowning in guilt. He hasn't seen any signs of Takano these days, but maybe it was better that way. Maybe both needed a short break to cool the tension between them. Currently, Takano was in a meeting and Ritsu hoped he wouldn't be in a bad mood when he came back, but who was Ritsu trying to fuck around with? Of course, this man would stomp like the devil to his desk at the head of the big table, surrounded by a dark aura — and it wasn't even the end of this cycle! 

Why did he waste his thoughts unlimitedly on this man? He had to work. Money doesn't hang on the trees.

 _'Damn it, Ritsu! Pull yourself together!'_ And with new strength he lifted his too-heavy head, which for some reason boomed. "I need coffee," he murmured softly, not wanting to raise his voice but hoping Kisa understood him anyway. With these words he was already in the hall of the Department, on his way to the vending machine.  
With slightly shaky hands — for whatever reason. (When did he last eat something nutritious?) — Ritsu pulled his purse out of his trouser pocket and rummaged for a few coins, when he had scraped the right number, his hot coffee wasn't far from him. When the can was finally in his greedy hands, Ritsu decided to move to the smoking area, where Takano was mostly with ... Yokozawa.

But Ritsu didn't hope to find Takano there! Absolutely not! Not even in the slightest!

Finally outside, on the terrace of the lounge, the brunette leaned against a wall of glass and opened the metallic can with a zing. The heat of the coffee warmed his cool hands. "I should have taken my jacket with me," he said to himself. He could just go back in, but he was already here and too lazy. The fresh air wouldn't hurt him.

Carefully, he sipped at the can and bit back a pleased groan as the aroma of coffee shook him awake. He enjoyed the rare silence at his workplace. Leaning his head back, he slowly let his green eyes wander upward to the cloudy sky, watching the birds in the air, high in the sky, free.

Everything seemed peaceful—

until the sky started to move? Or whatever.

The clouds seemed to make room for something. It formed a small circle, which was getting bigger and bigger every second. But the scariest, most bizarre, haunting thing — he didn't know how to describe it — was that it didn't hide a clear blue sky behind it ... but blackness. Like a black hole. "What the ... "  
The hole, this empty void, still looked small, but he couldn't tell how big it really was, since it was a long distance away from him.

It seemed to open in slow motion.

What should he do? Tell someone? But who?! Did he see ghosts? Was he hallucinating?

Unbelieving, Ritsu rubbed his eyes to make sure. Maybe there was something wrong with his eyesight ... (maybe he really needs glasses)  
But it was still there and didn't seem to move any further. Did it stop?

For a brief moment Ritsu averted his gaze from that .. something ...  
Should he ask Takano? Ah, better not, between the two was still radio silence, but—

Suddenly the little black hole ignited a single blast. It felt like you were standing in front of an oversized bass. The clouds around the hole were cleared with a strong gust of wind and even Ritsu could feel this tremendous energy from below on the solid ground. Startled, the can in his hand fell to the ground. His head was roaring. Then the hole gave off a stronger pressure wave and shattered a lot of windowpanes that were in the radius of the hole, including the windows to which Ritsu had turned his back to. Too late he was able to find shelter on the ground and was literally catapulted into the glass behind him with the powerful gust of wind. Air escaped his lungs, felt shards tearing through his clothes and piercing his skin, into his flesh. He hoped not deep enough. Immediately Ritsu crashed into something, too distracted by the pain that he didn't care about what exactly. The roaring in his head intensified and a loud whistle like noise intensified his unbearable headache. Next, there was shouting, in the building and outside as well.

„Fuck.“ Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, because: what the hell did just happen!? Supernatural shit that nobody would believe him. But it caught everyone’s eye, right? He wasn't fucking insane.

From far away he could hear shrill sirens. Probably ambulances, police, car alarms and other things.

Crazy.  
Could his day be any crazier?

Ritsu looked around attentively, he was still the only one in the lounge. He didn’t know if he rather wanted to be alone at the moment or if the need for help was stronger. Inside his mind, the brunette wondered why Takano hadn’t yet stormed around the corner like a hero and came to Ritsu’s rescue.

With the heaviest will, Ritsu shook himself back on shaky legs, his entire body ached, especially his back. And he hoped that he would only get away with bruising. Yeah, with no such luck.

A stupid idea but Ritsu stepped out on to the terrace once again. (He was just too curious). Maybe he just imagined it all and it was a bad dream, a very bad one – so realistically that it even hurt.  
In vain. That black hole was still pulsing in the sky. In a heartbeating rhythm, as if trying to spit something out. It closed a few centimeters and opened again the next moment. Hungry for something unknown. But the blast seemed to have stopped. He walked carefully to the end of the terrace, to the wall, and looked down. To make sure he wasn’t the only one to see this strange hole in the godforsaken sky. In fact, some pedestrians looked up, but they were probably just as crazy and curious as Ritsu himself. Instead of getting to safety, they stared at the sky. With their stupid phones out, filming stupid shit. 

Is it finally happening? The apocalypse? This worrying and only logical thought came to him. He didn’t want to die yet, he had so many dreams he wanted to fulfill. 

_Damn it. Damn it all._

Finally, Ritsu stepped back from the wall and stared at the sky for the last time (one last time, he promised himself. Then he would quickly go out of harm’s way, back to get safety) and couldn’t believe his eyes at first. Something came, _fast._ He rubbed his now exhausted eyes, mouth wide in disbelief. 

„What is that!?“

This emptiness spat something out, into the heavenly sky. As if it didn’t belong there. And it was hurling towards the ground.

Moments gone and Ritsu knew this void was exactly above him. He really wished for his own glasses because then he could have recognized earlier that a small body was approaching him rapidly. A human? An alien? Whatever! It came straight to him!

„What the fuck!? What the fuck!?“ Ritsu screamed to the sky. What should he do!? Catch it!? That was probably the stupidest and smartest idea at the same time. At the speed the body was coming … it would fucking _crush_ him!! But he wasn’t ready to see a broken body with guts in the open for every poor soul to see who would walk by. Determined like never before, the brunett braced himself with open arms. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He wouldn’t let somebody die on his watch. If this body was even alive … 

_I'm such a dumbass for doing this. That body could be dead and in few seconds dead with me!_

He looked up with eyes wide open. The small body was in seconds nearly in his reach but before he could even touch the … kid!? – A freaking child!? Toddler even. How small it was! – The child’s body slowed down, to Ritsus relief and bafflement. It came deliberately towards him, as if it were a destination. A deity who chose Ritsu in this exact moment. And to Ritsus surprise, the body was very light.  
His eyes still unbeliving in the sky – turned slowly down, to the child in his arms. To the brunettes‘ easement was the child breathing and sleeping peacefully. Ritsu hoped at least … for he couldn’t see any wounds or bruises. But the toddler's clothes were stained in a deep red ... that wasn't paint was it?

The child, so very young, at least four years old. With light brown, gravity defying hair. A heart shaped face and tiny button nose. Smooth skin and clothes too big for his small body.

„Fuck me sideway with a fucking fork.“

***

Masamune _knew_ something really bad happened as he felt the ground and walls shaking in the meeting room. Then came the screaming.  
The first thought that came to his mind – the first person – was _**Ritsu.**_ The man, somewhere in this building, _hurt_. Masamune was scared, he was fucking scared. What did happen right know? An earthquake? 

Loud clapping pulled him out of his negative thoughts and the attention in the room fell on Isaka, who despite the incident had a big smile on his face. But the brightness didn’t reach his eyes. He was worried too. „We’re now slowly and attentively walking out of the room. Help injured people, if there are any, which I do not hope for. Then we’ll all leave the building. I think it would be of no advantage for either of us to stay in here.“

It was logical what he said.  
Therefore everyone did what was asked.

When they left the room one after the other, Yokozawa came to his right side. "Don't look so panicked. Everything will be fine. The earthquake wasn't that strong."

Masamune tried to keep his expression calm. "I'm not panicking and I don't look like it. I'm just worried about something, that should be normal in such a situation."  
He let his eyes wander from Yokozawa to the many employees who were in the hallway. There were no injuried people on this floor, that was positive, Masamune was glad. Ritsu would certainly be fine.

"I didn't say you shouldn't. You just shouldn't worry too much. Look around you, no one's injuried or anything is damaged – 

But a loud groan interrupted Yokozawa's words. It came from Isaka, who was traveling a little further than the others and was standing in front of one of the departments. Hands in his hair that were now completely disheveled. Without thinking, Masamune squeezed through the crowd, Yokozawa close on his side. What they saw made the men stop and stand open-mouthed. Lots of broken glass and documents were scattered around the room. A couple of overturned chairs. Probably from those who sat close to the window and jumped up in panic to get away from the danger.

"I don't want to know what the other floors look like! Damn!" With a sigh, Isaka turned to some of the department's employees. "Is anyone hurt?" When he was denied, he was a little relieved. "Well, we will leave the building immediately. It would be too dangerous to continue to be on such a high floor. I hope the others on the different floors think rationally and do the same. The best thing to do is to contact some of the respective floors! And we're using the stairs! "

It was amazing to Masamune how Isaka could negotiate in such a situation. That was truly a good boss to him. The man kept the others with his confidence calm.

„Let’s go.“ Said Yokozawa and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 

With a nod they made their way down.

*** 

The first ones to meet them outside was the Emerald Department. „Takano-san!“ Came the relieved voice of Kisa, but a voice he didn't want to hear right know. It wasn’t the right voice. Where was Ritsu?! Damn it.  
Still, he didn’t want to show his restlessness. 

„Kisa, are you and the others fine?“ Masamune asked while looking closely at them for any wounds. He didn’t see anything. They just looked ruffled up, he noted.

„We're fine. Don't worry. But …“ Kisa scrunched up his face and that immediately made every bell in his head ring. 

He had to ask. „Where’s Onodera?!“

Kisa looked to the others who shooked one for one their heads. „ … We don’t know … he took a break. Maybe he’s amongst the other crowd …“

„That moron.“ The man muttered angrily. In what trouble was he now? Masamune had a bad feeling, somehow. And he didn't want it to be right. Not this time. Please. 

Hatori, of all people, noticed his inner conflict. „No one of the employees are hurt. I don’t think Onodera-san is hurt in the building. He should be somewhere amongst us.“ 

That was Ritsu they were talking about. He was a clums! Always in unnecessary trouble.  
But Masamune was too tired to show any worry in front of them. „I hope so.“ 

_‚When I get my hands on you, Ritsu!!!!‘_

Beside him Yokozawa looked angry but he didn’t notice.

***

Somehow. 

He made it somehow and he didn’t know how, but he made it!! 

Ritsu was the very first to be outside without any prying eyes to see the toddler in his arms. What he saw outside was chaos. Everything that was as fragile as glass was broken. Trash of any kind scattered and muddled up. Sirens and panicked people. That the child in his arms didn't wake up because of the loud noises was a freaking wonder.  
Some people were hurt, Ritsu could see, but nothing alarming. He was probably the one with the most wounds. The brunette could feel the shards of glass in his skin and he knew he had to get help to get them out. But he didn't want to. Especially not Takano! 

But first things first.  
The child.

What should he do with the small boy? Go to the police? Tell them a child fell from heaven in daylight, right into his arms?! Clearly not. They would think he kidnapped a fucking child in this whole mess!

So … he brought the child home. Into his apartment.

„I'm fucking stupid. That’s the baddest choice I've ever made. Oh god!“ He screeched – but not too loud. The child was sleeping in his bedroom.

Ritsu had previously changed the child’s clothes. There was so much blood on him, he was worried. That wasn’t normal, anything in this situation wasn’t normal! 

At least there weren't any wounds.

„Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“ These words seemed to be the only ones he knew. „Okay, okay Ritsu. Don’t panic.“ He said dumbly while panicking and nervously biting on his fingernails. „I’ll ask for help. Easy. But who?!!!— 

A loud ring startled him. His phone.  
„Mother, I hope the fuck not.“ The brunette murmured while reaching for the annoying device. He should just throw it away.  
Without looking Ritsu took the phone call. „Onodera speaking.“ The man was too tired to greet the person on the other end properly. 

_„Ri-chan!!!! Oh my god!! I-I saw the news!! Are you fine? Are you hurt? Do I need to visit you?! Oh no, I hope you’re not dying at the hospital—but wait, you wouldn’t take the call—“_

Kohinata An, how could she even _breathe_ , talking like that? Ritsu didn’t have the tiniest chance to talk, if she continued like that. So he had to interrup. „An-chan!! **I am fine!** Calm down, please.“

She paused for a moment and took a breath to calm herself – probably– down. Thank God. _„You are not hurt?“_

„N-no. I’m not h-hurt.“ He stuttered. Why did he fucking stutter? And Ritsu could hear her tears coming.

 _„You are a really bad liar! And I hate when you lie to me Onodera Ritsu! I am coming over and you **will** open the door for me!“_ These were her last words as she hung up on him. Ritsu swallowed his spit with dread. 

Women are scary.

To his bad luck, it didn't stay quiet in his apartment for long. Because not a minute later came the multiple knocks on his front door. And Ritsu could guess exactly who it was. Why at this point? Why.  
„Onodera!!! I know you’re in there! I heard your stupid voice. Open the fuck up so I can kick your sorry ass!!“ Did Ritsu have any other choice? No.  
Indecisively, he opened the door carefully. Though, still leaning his body weight against the door so Takano couldn't storm into his home. But who was he kidding, the man was way stronger than his noodle arms.  
Like in a horror movie, poisonous eyes stared through the open slit. Until one hand grabbed the door's edge and pushed it open. „Onodera.“ Echoed the sinister voice in the hallway.

„Y-Yes?“ squeaked Ritsu like a coward. He really had expected a kick in the ass, but not with Takano's strong arms, that safely enveloped him. But the pressure made his fresh wounds (the glass still in his skin) hurt. It was unbearable. So Ritsu broke away from the man as quickly as he could and stared at him with wide eyes. Because the man knew something was wrong.

„You're hurt. I knew it. Show me. **Now.** “ 

Who was he that he could order him around like that? Privately he wasn't his boss! So Ritsu didn't have to listen to him. „No. I can take care of myself.“

„Heh, I can see that. Look at you. Your bloody clothes.“

„That’s nothing.“

„Nothing— what the fuck, Onodera. Let me see the damage.“

„No, get away from me!!—

the two were almost wrestling on the floor, but a shrill cry brought the two to still. There was really no hint of luck in his life.

„What is that?“

Ritsu groaned but began to panic inwardly. Once again.

„Onodera.“

Without asking – Yeah, why should he even – Takano went deeper into the apartment. He hadn't even taken off his shoes. Fucking rude asshole. The man followed the crying voice into the bedroom. What he saw clearly shooked the man to the core. „A … toddler?“ Unbelieving eyes turned to Ritsu. „Whose …?“ 

Once again Ritsu asked himself. _What should I do?!!!!_ Takano wanted an answer, immediately. So he let his mouth talk without any thought. Because he is and will always stay stupid. 

„My son.“


End file.
